World of Love Is All You Need?
This article is about the known similarities and differences between our world and the world of Love Is All You Need?. There are more confirmed differences between the worlds than just the fact that being straight is normal and being gay/lesbian is weird in our world and being gay/lesbian is normal and being straight is weird in the fictional world. There are also many similarities between the worlds as well. It is important to note that in the promotional video for Love Is All You Need? (2016), it is said that in the film the world of "Love Is All You Need?" will be explored deeper, so changes and additions to this page will likely occur in the future. Similarities There are many similarities between our world and the world of Love Is All You Need?. This is mainly to make sure the way that homos are treated in our world is as similar as possible to the way heteros are treated in the world of Love Is All You Need? to keep the film more realistic. Some of the similarities include: *Same level technology. *Same worldwide locations and environment. *Way of living the same, other than those that go with the differences between the worlds. *Children are born the same way (Through breeding, even in the Love Is All You Need? world). *Children are raised the same way, other than the teachings in the differences between the worlds. * is possibly a minority in both worlds (Including the Love Is All You Need? world). *Homos are treated in our world the same way heteros are treated in the Love Is All You Need? world (Often teased, bullied, called bad names such as "queer"). Differences There are also a good number of differences between our world and the world of Love Is All You Need? to really get the feeling to know what it is like "if the shoe was on the other foot". The differences overall turns the tables on modern society in the film. Some of the known differences include: *Being a heterosexual is normal and the expectation in our world. In the world of Love Is All You Need?, it is taboo and largely voted against. *Being a homosexual is normal and the expectation in the world of Love Is All You Need?. In our world, it is taboo and largely voted against. *Due to the above two changes, love stories are slightly altered in the two worlds so it will go along with what the world views in sexual preference. For example, " " has been changed to "Romeo and Julio". Religious beliefs have also been changed, with " " being changed to "Adam and Steve". *Sports that are normally played more often by a specific gender has been switched to be preferred by the opposite gender. For example, is almost always played by males in our world, but in the world of Love Is All You Need?, it is played by females. Other possible changes include women's sports being more popular than males playing sports in the world of Love Is All You Need?, while in our world, it is the opposite. (For example, is played by males in our world, but in the world of Love Is All You Need?, it is possible that it is played by females instead. Meanwhile, males in this world play , which is played by females in our world) *Due to the above change, it is possible that there are other changes to what males and females normally prefer, such as girls possibly being more interested in robot-like toys and boys being more interested in doll toys. *Because there is still a Breeding Season in the world of Love Is All You Need?, there is a strong possibility that while most couples give birth to their children in our world, all couples in the world of Love Is All You Need? adopt children.